


Per Sempre 9&10

by limonechero



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limonechero/pseuds/limonechero





	Per Sempre 9&10

9.  
#

 

寒冬还未完全从城市褪去，学生们经历过期末考试地狱般折磨之后，在春假的名义下稍作喘息，以迎来下一学期。常理说，即将迈入高中第三年的学子们多趁此时间去私塾埋头苦读，像尤利这样在家无聊了大半个假期的人实属少数。他掰掰手指头数着假期的剩余时间和进度凄惨的作业，内心盘算每天写几页才能按时完成。脑内思索了半天，最后认输耸耸肩拿起了放置在一边的游戏机手柄。

“对不起咯，至少等我通关之后再对付你们。”

游戏是最近发售的新作，之前聊天时弗连表现出有些兴趣，尤利就在逛店时顺手买了下来。毕竟是弗连说起过的游戏，尤利一人打得也无趣，走着迷宫突然卡关就开始绕着圈乱跑。手机在房间里充电，尤利懒于把手机拿下来查找攻略，最后还是浪费了大量时间在走出迷宫上，迷宫找路这种事经常是弗连一手承包。弗连记忆力相当好，在玩游戏方面这种天赋便是相当有用。然而弗连对游戏的热情属于一般，会玩也谈不上热爱，所以经常被尤利提着去PVP然后被尤利揍到地上。操作不熟练是尤利能在格斗一对一中多次把弗连打趴下的原因之一，另一个原因则是尤利对满场子乱跑，随意切换武器等等小技巧乐此不疲，这对攻击过于正直的弗连来说简直无解，一场战斗下来两人从屏幕里打架发展到现实中吵架，要不是被弗连爸爸禁止两人私斗大概还会演变成拿着竹刀在院子里械斗。所以大多数情况下还是弗连坐在沙发上，给尤利指指路看看攻略之类，即使这样两人吵起来的时候也不少就是了。

自开始玩这个游戏，尤利就给弗连发过短信叫人过来，被弗连冷落了三四个小时才收到回信，内容无非是「我很忙暂时抽不出时间来，尤利我知道你不会去个什么私塾上课不过你也别整天都打游戏了稍微动动你那成山的作业别最后又来找我帮忙」之类的说教。

尤利不服地思考怎么编辑短信回击弗连，又一时想不到什么合适的话。两人吵架基本分不出个谁赢谁输，面对面吵的时候尤利总能找到一百条理由怼回去，一旦面对短信这个电子屏幕，看不见弗连的脸，话不知怎么就说不出来，尤利绞尽脑汁思考了半天，最后反而觉得自己像个笨蛋。

「   
To 弗连（老妈子）：

[/做鬼脸][/做鬼脸][/做鬼脸]

要你管

」

 

#

要说弗连的春假，还真的只能用很忙来形容了。除了私塾增加的升学补习班课程，给三年生毕业典礼做准备，学生会几位前辈的欢送会，学生会新人的交接，只不过这些弗连都不曾告诉过尤利。也不是刻意隐瞒，尤利不问，他也不主动说，两人长久以来相处都是这样的习惯，换做尤利也一样。

三年生的毕业典礼在正式开学前几天举行。天不好也不坏，却像尤利胸口系好的领带一样让他感到不舒服。弗连比平时提前了一小时出门，因为还算是假期，他很贴心地没有找尤利一起去上学，只是在估摸着尤利差不多该醒的时间发了一条短信提醒他把校服穿穿好。

尤利嘴里含着牙刷时看到弗连的短信，下意识口齿不清地回了几句结果搞得牙膏沫乱飞，要是传短信的当事人看到这幅光景肯定免不得对他一番说教。

明明磨蹭了半天尤利还是比平时早了点出门，在礼堂集合前先绕去了剑道社，新上任的部长今天特别集中学生们进行早练，毕业生们就在一边看着。之后是毕业生们给后辈们一一指导，到尤利时大家无非遗憾实力出众的尤利居然拒绝了担任部长，特别是前任部长。

“要是我这种问题学生当了部长，我们社团形象可就不好了。”

尤利耸耸肩，表现自己并不在意。

“我倒是觉得你小子从去年秋天的样子开始就没那么野了，交女朋友了？”前部长给尤利递上买来的运动饮料，调侃道。

尤利愣了一下，接过塑料瓶：

“别开玩笑了，哪有女人能管得住我。”

 

#

毕业典礼于十点开始，尤利受不了剑道部里后辈们忧伤的气氛找了个借口先行撤退，换回制服的时候他还重新把衬衫万年敞开的第二颗纽扣扣好，领带自然也是不可少的，这条领带在尤利衣柜里几乎放了大半年不见阳光。待整理好，胸口的束缚感整个让他闷气。还好一路走到礼堂没什么人注意他，也就艾斯蒂尔在见到他这幅样子时惊讶地捂住嘴。

“弗连那家伙要求的。”

尤利言简意赅，直接堵回这位粉毛天然大小姐的一半问题，剩下的问题则是因为在礼堂就坐不好窃窃私语给硬生生憋了回去。

弗连在典礼开始之前下来巡视了一圈，索迪亚也跟在他身边，两人路过尤利身边到的时候，尤利明显感受到弗连停顿了一下，一定是偷偷在看自己是否穿好了校服，尤利想。弗连在尤利身上的目光并没有更多逗留，反而索迪亚忍不住多看了好几眼，摸不透她是找到了嘲讽尤利的理由还是过于惊讶。

毕业典礼整个过程索然无味，尤利也就只有在弗连作为在校生讲话的时候提起精神多听了几句，当然内容尤利了如指掌。弗连是写了不少演讲稿的人，唯独遇到毕业这个课题就是个大难题，左改右改都是一股子宣誓的味道，正好那天尤利在旁边顺便帮弗连改了改，立刻就有悲有感动，再加上弗连那极具感染力的演说，不少人在下面泪眼汪汪。

待整套仪式结束已到午饭时间，毕业生们相互打着拍照留恋，尤利没有什么特别需要打招呼的毕业生的前辈，告别了艾斯蒂尔便在校门口等弗连一起回家。尤利前些天在商店街买东西被店主热心多塞了几张抽奖券，本着「反正也可以拿盒纸巾回家」的想法去抽奖处一看，立刻被二等奖的烤箱吸引了眼球，没想到烤箱没抽到，一下抽到特等奖温泉旅馆二人三天两夜，尤利想想自己这个高中生也不好乱跑就把特等奖顺手送给了经常照顾自己的弗连家，弗连的父母便美滋滋的去过二人世界，被留下的弗连三餐就如往常一样交给尤利负责。

“尤利，久等了吗？”

弗连小跑到尤利身边，看到尤利已经把领带从脖子上摘下，衬衫扣子也如平时一般解开，先是皱皱眉，再然后笑了：“尤利还是这样合适。”

“搞什么嘛，让我注意仪表的是你，说我这样合适的也是你。”

弗连最后也只是笑着转移话题并没有再说别的。

#

尤利和弗连被一场突如其来大雨堵在回家路上，上午的天空虽有些阴沉，没想到这会直接下起瓢泼大雨，尤利并没有浏览天气预报的习惯，弗连则是在早间预报之前就出了门并没有及时准备雨伞。两人只得在路边找个棚子躲雨，尤利玩着手机游戏，弗连则有一句没一句地跟尤利搭着话。两人也算是好久没有像这样独处，尤利年末假期被父母一张机票叫去国外团聚，回来之后没几天就开学，期末考试，春假弗连又忙得不行，总而言之就是从日历翻到新一年开始弗连和尤利的二人相处时间少之又少，所以尤利把那个什么温泉旅行券送到弗连家父母手上时弗连有一半心情是高兴的，另一半是想和尤利一起去就不提了。

雨还在不停地下，尤利的手机电量只剩百分之十二十的提示亮了之后，他终于关了游戏认真提议冲回去，雨势没有减小的意思，路上行人不多，再干站着下去显而易见的结果就是等到天黑，弗连想了想也没有更好的办法，点点头答应了。

等他们湿漉漉地进了尤利家的大门，尤利脱下的短靴几乎可以倒出一脚水，头发整个贴在脸上，水珠沿发尾滑向脖颈，弗连盯着水珠的滑行路线视线漂移甚至忘了自己也是差不多的狼狈样。尤利脱了鞋就撒开脚丫子跑向浴室找毛巾，弗连站在玄关犹豫湿漉漉的自己是否该进去的时候尤利已经拿来了浴巾。

“弗连你先去冲个热水澡吧！”

尤利把弗连推进浴室，完全忘记弗连可以回隔壁自己家冲澡这个选项，弗连想提醒他这一点的时候，尤利已经关上浴室门去给他找替换衣服了。

弗连用最快速度冲了澡从淋浴间出来时，尤利已经擦干自己换上居家服在厨房忙碌晚餐，二人的衣服也被尤利扔进洗衣机，工作中的洗衣机噪声“嗡嗡”作响以至于尤利并没有发现弗连已经洗完出来。直到弗连凑近尤利并探着脑袋张望他在砧板上切什么菜，尤利才后知后觉的发现他。

“晚上吃什么，咖喱吗？”

弗连凑近尤利，准确来说是靠近尤利以看清尤利准备晚饭的材料。

“嗯，是啊。”

尤利下意识地微微拉开距离，现在的弗连穿着尤利的衣服，身上又散发着尤利常用的沐浴液的味道，从各种意味来说都是大写的不妙，还好弗连并没发现尤利的小动作，只是催促道：“尤利也快去洗个澡暖和一下吧。”

“晚餐的准备工作还没做好。”

“切菜的话可以交给我哦。”

尤利想想弗连言之有理，便把菜刀交到他手上，还不放心地强调了一遍：

“只做准备工作就好了。”

等尤利洗好澡擦着头发出来，看到弗连在搅拌锅里即将完成的咖喱时，尤利只能选择微笑了。

 

10.  
#

把最后一口辣到舌头发麻的咖喱塞进嘴里，尤利将手中的汤勺泄愤似的扔在盘子里，另一只手抄起杯子送到嘴边，冰凉的水并不能完全缓解辛辣给舌头造成的伤害，弗连皱皱眉看着尤利有些夸张的面部表情：

“有这么辣吗？”

“对一般人来说可能是过激了一点。”

弗连做的料理可以用杀伤力超强来形容，尤利早就深有体会，两个小孩在家里没有大人管饭的时候只能自己随便做点东西来凑合，弗连基本都捧着菜谱研究，尤利则是由着性子做。时间长了，看着弗连一板一眼连煮的时间都分秒不差，尤利实在忍不住，给弗连打开了一扇名叫创意的大门之后，弗连的料理品味就一发不可收拾了。

可能也是我的错呢。

尤利仰躺在沙发上，百般无聊地盯着天花板发呆。

“尤利，在想什么呢？”

弗连凑过来，给了尤利一个吻，先感受到的是干涩的唇瓣相贴，然后转变成一个湿漉漉的吻。弗连的舌头毫无阻碍的探进尤利的口腔，处事严谨的弗连此时也略显没有章法，舌头划过口腔上壁，反复摩擦了半天最后缠上对方的软舌。本来弗连想适时就撤出来，没想到尤利反而主动迎上来。

待两人喘着气分开，反而是尤利先笑了：

“怎么，偷袭吗？”

“要是我说对呢？”

“没想到我们的学生会长大人也会做这种事呢，那平时也会想着我发泄吗？”

“会啊。”

得到意想之外的回答，尤利愣了两秒，弗连瞅准机会，又是一个吻，和刚才完全不一样，是不那么温柔的吻。尤利被吻得缺氧心想不妙，一是自己习惯的贫嘴让面前这个人完全认真起来，二是过于舒服的接吻把他的欲望完完全全挑逗了起来。他能感受到身体在发热，欲望成倍地放大到不可收拾，尤利推了推弗连，可对方完全没有放手的意思，反而继续加深这个吻。

“你，你这家伙的肺活量是无底洞吗......”

好不容易被弗连放开，尤利得到了喘口气的机会。尤利曾经想过弗连对自己是否有性趣，毕竟从交往开始到现在他们根本没有做过甚至连互相发泄都没有。弗连有时候会心血来潮地吻他，最后的动作也仅仅停留在普通的亲吻而没有更进一步动作。而现在的弗连对情事有些急躁的样子，让尤利不禁觉得有些可爱。 

“尤利，我们去床上吧。”

弗连在尤利耳边轻轻念着，此时此刻无非是最好的邀约，尤利轻轻点下头以示同意，他被弗连吻得晕乎乎，两人就这么跌跌撞撞爬上楼梯栽进二楼客房的床上。倒在柔软床垫的瞬间尤利有些回神：

所以照气氛来，他是下面的？

当然尤利没来得及在意这些琐碎的问题，就被弗连不知从哪掏出来的安全套和润滑液吓了一跳。

“亲爱的学生会长大人，这些东西是你从哪弄来的？” 

那个模范学生的弗连在便利店买套和润滑油这种景象尤利是怎么也想象不出来。

“网购的，两天前你不是帮我签收了吗？”

尤利顺着弗连的视线看到床边地上那个本来被他扔在玄关等待弗连领回去的小纸箱，里面似乎还有不少这些东西。

“我记得上面写的是电脑配件。”

 

#

“弗、弗连............”

尤利眼中阖着水气，他一只腿挂在弗连肩上，后穴被看得一清二楚的姿势让他全身不自在，更何况被弗连用沾着润滑液的手指探入甬道。尤利刚和弗连完成了互相发泄这种他自认为是交往中的一个艰难步骤，弗连就在瞬间将他摁到床头背后垫上枕头抬起尤利的腿架上肩膀一气呵成，一副要做到最后的气势。

“我可不会停手哦，现在放过尤利了下次要到什么时候呢，尤利你放松点就好。”

弗连笑得灿烂，手上的动作也是一点没停下，羞耻感让尤利的身体僵硬的不行，所幸润滑液还是起到作用的。手指进入甬道的弗连一阵乱撞，紧致的后穴又热又紧。

尤利条件反射似地不停扭动，他努力想克服手指入侵的不适感，弗连也明白尤利的难受，他覆上尤利的唇，用缠绵的吻分散对方的注意力。随着进入的手指数量增加，尤利对异物侵入的不适感逐渐被阵阵快感所替代。

“喂，差......差不多了吧......”

“再等一下，毕竟尤利是第一次啊。“

第一次这个词传到尤利耳里多了几分色情意味，刚想说点什么却被弗连的吻堵了回去，随后弗连插入的痛苦让尤利差点咬到对方的舌头。火热的甬道紧紧包裹着弗连，他也没比尤利好受到哪去。等尤利表情平缓一点之后，弗连捏着尤利的腰开始抽送，尤利虽然锻炼一天都没落下，但肌肉始终没有弗连长得壮实，漂亮的腰线让弗连趁机多捏了几下。

一开始只是横冲乱撞，后来慢慢找对了地方。房间里充斥着淫靡的水声和尤利打的喘息，尤利忍不住扭动身子迎合弗连，快感仿佛要把他淹没吞噬一般。弗连一遍遍地吻尤利，在尤利身上留下自己的记号，尤利甚至觉得这是弗连的某种癖好。不过尤利自己也不差，他在断断续续的抽插中抱紧弗连，怕是在对方背后留下了不少抓痕。

高潮过后尤利就昏了过去，最后弗连带他去洗澡和半夜把他搬回自己房间两个人睡在一起，他是没有任何记忆的。

第二天早上弗连醒来的时候，尤利并不在身边，他捡起地上的外套披着下了楼，看见尤利裹着毛毯靠在暖气片边上。

“早啊。”

尤利像什么都没发生似的和弗连问好，没有被毛毯包裹好的裸露胸口脖子上是昨晚欢爱的证明，弗连视线再往下看看，怀疑对方里面根本没穿衣服。

“既然醒了就把衣服穿好啊。”

“哦，老妈子。”

弗连走过来用毛毯把尤利裹得更严实了。

tbc.


End file.
